Life Continues
by ja.amos.31
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married and Harry Ron and Hermione go to Hogwarts with Ginny while she finishes her final year. but something happens that changes the epilogue at the end of the 7th book. Rated M for future chapters my version of what happens after the 7th book i don't own the characters just the plot line the characters belong to J.K Rowling. ON HOLD
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

(Ginny's POV)

It's been seven months since the battle at Hogwarts everything has changed. Harry and I had decided that waiting until I finished school to get married wasn't worth it. Our lives had been uprooted and everything had been thrown into perspective for us. Everyone knew it but didn't say it but it could have been more than just Fred, Tonks and Remus who had died that day.

So in July three months after the battle we had gotten married closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

Kingsley who had been named Minister of Magic after the battle had told Harry Ron and Hermione that because of their activities of the last year they were Exempt for retaking their finally year and that if they choose to they could start on their chosen career right away. They had declined for the time being they just wanted to take the year to relax they had instead chosen to come with me to Hogwarts. They wouldn't be taking classes but they would instead be acting as teachers aids and a type of security should anything happen which nobody thinks would happen but after what we had all be through the peace of mind was nice.

Thousands of witches and wizards from all over the world joined together to rebuild the school and in the three months of summer the castle had been returned to its former glory.

I had been named head girl I had been surprised but nobody else was they all knew it would be me. And so for the first time in what feels like forever Harry was happy and so was I to see him so.

"Ginny?" Harry asked worried

I looked around we were all sitting in the common room that had been given to us by McGonagall at the start of term it was like an apartment but also very similar to the Gryffindor tower the common room had stairs leading to an upper level leading to a set of rooms Harry and I in one and Hermione and Ron in the other.

I could tell by the way they were looking at me that they had been trying to get my attention for a while

"Oh, what sorry I was just thinking. What's up?" I said as I continued to look at them

"I asked you if you were still having problems with your muggle studies paper." Hermione asked

"Oh, no thanks for asking but I was able to find what I needed to finish it." I replied closing the book that was in my lap

I lay down on the couch with my head in Harry's lap and we talked for a few more hours. This was our nightly routine, we established this shortly after arriving at Hogwarts we wanted a sense of normalcy this helped us have that. Harry was playing with my hair and after a while I started to get sleepy Harry could tell so we both stood up.

"We're kind of tired we're going to head up to our room." The other two nodded and we made our way up to our rooms.

I don't know what it was but lately I had been more tired than usual. I put it out of my mind it was probably from my work load.

I woke the next morning with a jolt after a few seconds I realized what had woken me up and I Bolted to our bathroom and threw up. Harry came in after a few minutes and held my hair back.

"Ginny are you Okay?" He asked concerned

I sat back and leaned into him, "Yeah, I actually feel good now which is weird usually after I throw up I feel like death."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." It was more of a request then a suggestion but I didn't really want to go I've hated the hospital wing or anything hospital related since my first year.

"Harry I know you're going to make me so I'm not even going to fight you but when Madam Pomfrey says there is nothing wrong with me you need to let it go." I said giving him a stern look.

"Deal," he said he knew of my hatred for the hospital wing so he wasn't arguing with my terms.

When we got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey led us over to a bed and had me sit.

"So Mrs. Potter what seems to be the problem?" She asked looking concerned and rightly so over the years the four of us had been in here more than all of the other students probably combined.

"I threw up this morning but I feel fine now, Harry insisted I come down and see you and I knew he would worry till I did so I came though I don't think there is anything wrong with me." I told her confidently.

"Okay well I'm going to ask you a few questions, the first have you been tired more than usual?"

"Um actually yes but I'm a 7th year it's to be expected right?"

"Well usually but I know you I don't think the work load would have affected your sleep. Now have you noticed a change in your appetite?"

Weird question but okay, however Harry had been the one to answer knowing it would down play it, "She hasn't been drinking pumpkin juice and she won't eat spicy foods and she loves both."

Of course he would notice my eating habits he was always watching me.

She nodded then waved her wand at me after a few seconds I noticed my hands had a bluish outline then just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"What in Marlins name was that?" I asked in surprised

"When you told me you had thrown up this morning but felt fine right after I had a suspicion I asked you those questions to further confirm it but that," She said gesturing to me, "what I just did was a test."

"A test for what exactly?" Harry asked this time really concerned and I think at the moment more concerned than I was

"For pregnancy," I looked at her in shock, "if you weren't pregnant nothing would have happened but you glowed blue which means you are. And I would say with twins by how brightly you glowed."

"Are you sure? Like your 100% sure it's not a mistake or a glitch?" I asked on the verge of hyperventilating

"Yes dear I am very much sure."

We sat there as she told us she is going to set something up with St. Mongo's to have a healer specializing in pregnancy to come out once a month to check on me and make sure everything is going good. She then gave us what muggles call prenatal vitamins but these were specially altered for witches it would help keep my magic in control in the later months. She told us some other stuff but I was too shocked to listen I just leaned into Harry as he listened and asked questions. I knew he would tell me later so I just shut everything out.

Later in our rooms we were sitting in our bed and Harry was holding me I was still shocked but now I was feeling other things. I was happy but I was so scared at the same time.

"Harry I'm scared." I said as I pulled myself closer into him, he held me tighter in response.

"I am to Ginny, but you know what else I'm so happy." He lifted my chin so that I was looking at him, "Ginny I know you're happy to but that you're worried about what people will think. If you want we don't have to tell anybody who isn't family, we can do a notice me not charm once you start showing."

"But people will suspect something when I stop playing Quidditch."

"Then we'll say that you have become ill and that because the healers don't know what it is they don't want you flying. It would bring up less questions and rumors." He kissed my forehead "Ginny I am so happy please don't worry everything will be fine I promise and let's be honest we have been through worse situations. We can handle this."

I knew he was right and I was a little less worried and happier.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **someone had pointed out to me that Ginny and Harry's baby names might be the wrong choice I assure you my choice is firm as I plan on having the story include the three children from the ending in book 7 with their names the same as in the book so for obvious reasons I needed to come up with different names for the twins also the same person pointed out that the need to ask bill should have been there she should be asking George(which she will) i will state now that after thinking and taking these reviewsinto consideration that i stand firm in what has been written. I do however appreciatethe feedback

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**No Ron I am going to tell them over Christmas break and no later than that!**" I was so frustrated I was yelling. This was the third time he told me I should wait until I'm farther along, "If I wait any longer I'll start showing and then Mum and Dad will be angry that I didn't tell them sooner. Yeah they will understand once I tell them why I waited but I would rather they not be mad at all okay!"

"But what if something happens?" He asked looking defeated, "They would be heartbroken."

"Yeah they would be, but Ron you need to understand that yeah they will be heartbroken but right now our family really needs this especially George." I grabbed his hand and held it between mine, "Something may or may not happen but right now this is what our family needs. If you've noticed since finding out Harry has been so much happier and relaxed. I know if the rest of the family knows they will be happier to it will give them something to look forward to."

"I understand I'm just worried is all. I just don't want anything bad to happen." He said looking up at me his eyes a little glassy like he was holding back tears.

I pulled him into a hug, "I know you worry and I love you for it but telling them now feels right. If I didn't think this was the right thing to do I would wait but I know in my heart that it's the right thing to do."

He nodded gave me one last hug and made his way up to the room he shared with Hermione. We were all grieving of over Fred, Tonks, and Remus, and I know telling our family now instead of later about the pregnancy will help us start to heal.

"This is going to get old really fast." I said as I leaned back against Harry. I had just thrown up again every day for the past month since finding out I was pregnant.

"Naw, it makes me feel important. I get to take care of you it gives me purpose, lets me show you how much I love you." He said rubbing my cheek, he made to kiss me but then leaned back I frowned, "I love you but not enough to kiss you before you brush your teeth."

I glared at him and he just laughed I couldn't help but laugh to. In all honesty I wouldn't kiss him right after he threw up either. I got up and brushed my teeth then before he could leave I threw myself in his arms and kissed him. "I love you enough that I will brush my teeth before I kiss you after throwing up."

"You know those would have been perfect vows." He said laughing.

I laughed with him as we went and got dressed for the day we had 2 more weeks till we went home for the holiday.

"Maybe we should have them stop the train and we can take the floo network." Hermione said with concern as she looked at me.

I was currently sitting on the floor of our compartment with my head between my knees. The jostling of the train was making me nauseous with the threat of me throwing up on somebody immanent.

"No the healer said she can't do any type of magical transportation. It's been known to cause miscarriages. The most she can do is ministry taxi's the train and in special circumstances a broom." He was on the floor with me rubbing my back.

Although it felt nice it was making my nausea worse, "Harry you need to stop unless you want to be thrown up on." I looked up at him, "it would be wise."

He nodded and stopped but conjured a bucket just in case I did throw up.

We made it to kings cross without throwing up, but the drive in the Ministry taxi took my nausea to the next level and as soon as they pulled up to the burrow I ran into the house and just barely made it to a trash can and proceeded to throw up.

"Ginny are you okay?" Mum asked concerned as she dried her hands on her apron. It looks like she had been making lunch and as I smelled the clam chowder that she was making I threw up again.

Harry Walked in behind me and answered for me. "No mum she just ate something bad on the train she's been nauseous for the last half of the trip. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either but we had a plan and we wanted to tell everybody the news on Christmas day so until then we had to fib a little. "I'm going to take her upstairs to lay down she should feel better in the morning." Well I wouldn't feel better in the morning in fact this would be happening again. Luckily part of our plan was placing the silencing charm around my bedroom and bathroom so that nobody would hear me throwing up in the mornings.

"I'll be glad when they know." I said as soon as he cast the spell. "I think the lying is what's making it worse. My guilty conscious is taking over."

He just chuckled and started to unpack, "It's just three more days Ginny then we will see if it's actually guilty conscious or the fact that you're having twins." He finished unpacking then came over to lay with me.

I fell asleep but few minutes later there was a loud 'crack' next to my bed I startled awake point my wand and shooting off the first curse I could think of.

"Blimey Ginny what did you have to go and do that for?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes to see Bill, Charlie and George lying on the floor legs locked together. "We heard you were home and wanted to say hi."

"I'm sorry guys but in my defense considering recent events you should have just knocked." I said pointing my wand at each of them in turn and using the counter curse. "I mean really what made you think apperating into my room was a good idea."

"I don't know we didn't really think about it other than the fact that scaring you would have been funny we see now that it was a bad idea." George said standing up and pulling Charlie with him.

It was then that I realized Harry wasn't in bed with me anymore. "Where's Harry?" I asked

"Oh, mom came up about an hour ago and sent him and Ron to Diagon Ally to get some potion ingredients they should be back soon." Charlie answered

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Mom said she let you guys sleep since you got home for about an hour before coming up and sending them so I would guess two hours." Bill said

"Oh okay well I love you guys and all but get out of my room." I said as I sat up more and swung my legs over the side.

They laughed but did as I asked Bill was the last one to leave but just as he got to the door he stopped spun around suddenly and gave me a funny look. After a minute he shut the door with him still inside.

"I assume you have a silencing charm placed on your room."

"Um, yeah why?" I asked confused

"When are where you going to tell us that you're pregnant?" He asked he didn't seem to be angry just curious.

"Um, on Christmas we want to tell everyone together. How did you know anyways?"

"I can smell it and I can hear the heartbeat." I looked at him my eyes wide he just shrugged like it was no big deal but explained, "Ever since Greyback scratched me I have had some wolf characteristics like heightened sense of smell and impeccable hearing also I like my steaks a bit rare now but other than that I'm mostly normal."

I laughed as he sat down on my bed next to me, "You know Gin Nobody is going to be angry or upset if that's why you're waiting to tell them."

"Yeah I know but Harry and I have a plan and besides we're married it shouldn't matter to anybody else if they we are having a babies or not. We just want the reveal to be special. I promise we know that everyone will be happy."

"I get that," He said then looked at the wall but quickly looked back, "Did you say babies as in plural?"

"Um, you caught that did you?" I said sheepishly

"Well yeah I'm not stupid Gin I just didn't hear it right." He paused then gave me a side hug, "So how many?"

"Twins," I said then paused for a second not sure how to ask, "Bill I don't know if maybe you and Fleur wanted to or not but if one of them is a boy I want to name him Fred."

He looked at me his eyes threatening to spill over with tears, "Oh, Gin no you go ahead." He let out a chuckle then added, "Anyways first come first serve right, Fleur and I are trying but it will happen for us when it happens there is really no rush. I obviously fate thought you were ready. Gin I'm happy for you and Harry I really am."

"Thanks Bill that means allot." I said wiping a tear from my face

"So what are you going to name the other one?"

"Well if it's a boy Remus and if it's a girl Dora, even though allot of people died in the battle Fred, Tonks and Remus we're the ones who were closest to us I want to honor them."

"I think it's a wonderful idea and people will love it."

Just then I heard Harry downstairs we wiped the tears from our faces and together made our way downstairs to join the rest of the family. I was happy I knew that this was going to be a good thing for everybody.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

I woke up the Christmas morning to Harry placing feather light kisses on my cheeks, forehead and temples. I smiled and stretched out immediately regretting it because as soon as I stretched out I was out of bed and bolting into the bathroom for my 'morning routine'. Harry took to calling it that a few weeks ago.

Soon we were making our way down to the living room which due to the number of guests who would be arriving soon Hermione had placed and extension charm on so everyone including Hagrid could fit comfortably. To make the day easier each person's gifts were piled in seats and areas on the floor. So all one had to do was find their pile and sit there. Harry and I found ours and placing the huge piles at our feet sat down. While waiting for the others to arrive we ate some of the food that mum had spread out along the living room table.

Soon everyone had arrived; Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were the first to arrive after the last of the family had made their way into the living room. After Hagrid and McGonagall, came Tonk's mother and little Teddy, I immediately took him from her although I had seen him on multiple occasions, I couldn't get enough of him. (Harry never liked to be the first to take him from his grandmother. Despite being told on multiple occasions that he wouldn't hurt anyone's feeling by taking him from her.) After Teddy and his grandmother, came Neville and Luna, and the last to arrive was Kingsley. Once everyone had arrived and had eaten we began opening presents.

The present that Ron and Hermione had given Harry was by far my favorite. They had given him a photo album similar to the one Hagrid had given him of pictures from our time at Hogwarts I was pleased to see some of Neville and Luna as well as several from the D.A.

"We hadn't planned this mate," Ron said after Harry thanked them, "Dennis Creevy sent us these pictures just after the your wedding he had found them in Collins things and thought we should have them we were going to give them to you then but I kind of forgot. But when Hermione was cleaning out my trunk she found them and suggested this would be a better gift then something we could buy."

"Well she was right of course." He replied and everyone laughed.

After everyone had opened there gifts and everything had been cleaned up Harry looked at me and I nodded. We both stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Um, there's something we have to tell everyone." I said as Bill Ron and Hermione looked at each other knowingly.

With everyone looking at us I suddenly got nervous and could speak. Harry sensing my nervousness took over, "Well a few months ago Ginny and I found out that she's pregnant."

As soon as he said it there was silence and then all of a sudden the whole group started talking at once. They didn't seem angry or upset just generally surprised and happy. After a few minutes the loud chatter in the room was silenced by my mother's voice yelling above the chatter.

"**You three knew didn't you!**" she yelled looking at Ron, Hermione and Bill.

She was standing in front of them hands on her hips and at the moment the only thing they would do was nod at her.

"Mom I told them not to I wanted to surprise you." I said walking over to her and put my hand on her arm. "We wanted to tell everyone together. Please don't be mad."

She looked at me for a minute then she smiled and placed her hands on the side of my face, "Oh, Ginny I'm not mad, I am positively joyful. I am however a little irritated that the five of you kept this a secret for so long but I'll get over it."

Bill stood up then, "In my defense I didn't know until three days ago and I found out because of my wolf senses Ginny didn't tell me."

She turned and glared at him, "**Well you still knew**," Then she turned back to me and Harry with a smile, "I'm happy about this of course Merlin knows we need something good to happen in this family."

"Well then you're going to love the second half of the news." I said with a grin on my face

"What?" She asked curious

"Well we're having twins." Harry said grinning like a fool

As soon as the words were out of his mouth her eyes widened and then she fainted.

(Harry's POV)

I had been beating myself up since Molly Weasley (who as far as I'm concerned has been my mother since the first time we met) fainted because we had overwhelmed her with happiness from the news we had given her. I had been pacing the living room ever since. That was two hours ago and Ginny had been trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault but it wasn't doing any good. I wouldn't feel better until she regained consciousness.

McGonagall, Kingsley and Hagrid then Luna and Neville had left an hour ago, McGonagall needed to get back to oversee the holiday feast. Hagrid had promised Professor Flitwick that he would tend to the choir frogs that had fallen ill, and Kinsley had minister duties to uphold. Luna and Neville still had to visit their families. Everyone who had stayed was sitting around the living room waiting for Molly to wake up.

Finally after what seemed like forever she started to stir, at first it was just a little like she was in a restless sleep then after a few more minutes she started mumbling. Ginny and I rushed to her side, "Mum, can you hear me?" I asked as her eyes started to open

"Harry?" She asked groggily

"Yeah it's me are you okay we've been worried?"

She sat up and ran a hand over her face, "I'm okay, I tried to wake up but something kept me from doing it. I was dreaming or at least I think I was. I was here but it was all white and perfect, and then from the stairs came two people. It was Fred and George but not they looked like them but they had green eyes," She paused and turned to me, "They had your eyes Harry. I have this feeling like they are your kids but older."

"Mom I know this is going to sound weird but when you woke up there where you naked?" Everybody gave me looks of confusion. "Just wait I have a point," I said holding up my hand then turning back to her, "Well were you?"

"Yes actually I was but when I thought that I would rather be clothed robes appeared on the table. How did you know?"

"Because after Riddle killed the haroucrux inside of me I went to a similar place," I continued to tell them of the limbo world I was in and what happened there. Only three people other than me in this room knew about this before today now everyone would know.

After I was done Molly told me what happened with her it seems as though the limbo world works both ways, when in it you could talk to both the dead and the yet to be. She said they didn't talk to her they just stood there looking at her and smiling at her. She said even though they didn't talk to each other she knew what the message was, that the two men before her were our unborn children. They appeared to her in a form that would make her more comfortable, just as Dumbledore had to me.

We all sat there and talked about the subject and our theories on how it worked. We had all had a good laugh when Hermione mumbled under her breath about research. We also wondered why Molly had this experience and not one of us.

Things were changing for the good it seemed but I could help but feel like there was something bad coming just waiting for us to let our guard down and get into a false sense of security. I was waiting for it I knew Ginny sensed my unease to let my guard down and be fully happy she understands though. She knows I am happy about our life and where it's going but she also knows I won't be truly happy till this feeling I had that the war wasn't truly over went away.

One thing I knew for sure was that I would do everything in my power to make sure the world would be safe for my children and my family as a hole. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Harry I swear to god you eat one more piece of fish and I will throw up all over you." I said with my face buried into my arms. I was trying to ignore the fact that the fish was making me want to hurl but there was no denying that I was one piece of fish away from blowing chunks.

"Sorry Ginny, I forgot." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Just remember next time or you'll be sitting with Ron and Hermione at the other end of the table!"

His eyes widened he knew I wasn't kidding two weeks after we had gotten back from holiday Ron and Hermione had been shunned from sitting by me during meals.

"Okay Gin I promise no more fish." He said as he pushed the fish away I immediately felt better.

I kissed his cheek and finished my dinner, then went with him up to our rooms.

(Harry's POV)

"NO, NO,NO,NO,NO!" I could hear Ginny yell from the bathroom. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where I found Ginny standing in front of the mirror trying to do up her jeans.

"Um, Gin what's wrong?" I asked timidly

She turned around looking positively possessed, "You are what's wrong!" she yelled pointing at me.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"You did this to me," She said pointing to her belly. I smiled because she had finally started to show and it looked good on her but she just glared, "**Don't you smile at me Harry James Potter! You did this to me and now my favorite jeans don't fit anymore and it's entirely all your fault!**"

After she had finished yelling she started to cry. I then pulled her into my arms, "Gin I don't care if your pants fit, or if you wear sweats or even if you cry so hard that snot runs down your face you will always be beautiful to me."

"**Argh I have snot running down my face now?**" She yelled pulling away.

"Yes," I answered pulling her back into my arms ignoring the puddles of snot and tears that were slowly spreading across my shirt, "But like I said you're still beautiful! And I love you." I kissed the top of her head then pushed her back a bit so I could look into her eyes, "Ginny I don't care what you look like as long as you're mine I will never see you as anything but beautiful."

"I love you too Harry." She said as she used a towel to wipe her face.

I pulled her into the bedroom and sat her down in the bed, "I have something to tell you though. I was going to say this later but Ron came in while you were in the bath." She gave me a confused look but nodded for me to continue. "Well it seems as if Hagrid's ability to keep a secret is once again nonexistent, he let it slip that you were pregnant. In his defense he was teaching the third years how to tell pregnant unicorns from non-pregnant unicorns."

She looked angry for a second then said, "Oh well I was going to say something soon anyways I was tired of keeping the secret.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" I asked making sure

"Yeah it was going to come out sooner or later, now let's go we have an appointment with the healer in 20 min." she replied as she stood up pulling me with her.

Just as I expected by the time breakfast was over everyone knew about Ginny being pregnant. Most people were happy saying things like: 'this is exactly what people need to hear that good things can still happen.' Or the usual things people say when they are happy for you. There were so many good reactions that were able to ignore the negative ones (mostly from Slytherin).

As Ginny and I were leaving the Great Hall Professor McGonagall caught up to us and pulled us aside.

"Mr. Potter I'm glad I caught you before your lesson," She said with a small smile then turned to Ginny, "Mrs. Potter you may proceed to class I'm sure your husband will tell you what I tell him."

Ginny looked at me with a curious gaze, I nodded letting her know I would tell her everything. With that she turned and made her way to class.

"Now Mr. Potter," We had insisted she call us by our first names but she had also insisted that during school hours to use our last names, "As you know the Minister and I have been collaborating on a memorial for those who died in the battle we were planning it to be held just before Easter break. But we have hit a snag; we have differing opinions on what the statue on top should be."

"And what would those be Headmistress?" I asked oddly curious

"Well the Minister would like it to be a lightning bolt," I snorted out a laugh and she gave a small smile and continued, "I however wish for it to be an oblisic. We would like your opinion since it was you who had saved us that day." She finished with a look I had never seen on her face, she looked embarrassed. When she saw that I noticed she quickly change her expression to a serious one.

I smiled a little, "Well Headmistress I would say use both," She gave me a confused look so I explained to her my idea using both we talked until the bell rang for me to go and teach my lesson.

Although I had been brought back as a teacher's assistant I had been given the task of teaching two or three classes on my own today I would be teaching the 1st years. This particular class was with Slytherin and Gryffindor, it was not my favorite group to teach might I add. I had a feeling the rivalry that existed before the battle would continue for a few more years at least.

As I approached the classroom I could her shouts and cries coming from the open door. I groaned and walked in to the room.

The first thing I say was a Slytherin boy levitating a Gryffindor boy by his ankles. In my head I silently cursed my father, Sirius and Lupin for inventing that spell. The second thing I noticed was another Slytherin boy on the floor holding his face; it appeared to be full of festering boils that could only mean he had been slipped a treat from one of the Skiving Snack box's that the Weasley twins had invented. With a groan I muttered the counter curses to the levitation spell and lowered the first year into his seat and I held my hand out to the Slytherin boy who had been levitating the Gryffindor boy indicating for him to hand over his wand while digging in my pocket for the sweet that the other Slytherin boy had eaten so I could give him the side to cure his boils. One the class had noticed my arrival and both boys who had been the targets of the pranks were settled into their seats I turned to the class.

"I will be taking 100 points from each house," There were a lot of outraged shouts but I silenced them by holding out my hand at them and an angry look. "Now I don't care who started what or who did what all I know is this has to stop. This rivalry was understandable when Tom Riddle was in power but now he is gone, and you need to start behaving like witches and wizards not a bunch of muggle school children."

They all looked at me and one brave Gryffindor boy raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Abernathy do you have a question?"

"Um, yes Mr. Potter sir, I was wondering how you could take so many points from your own house." Finished with a small squeak but I just looked at him in complete and utter shock.

"Well for one Mr. Abernathy I know from first had experience that choosing favorites when taking points from houses does nobody any good and second I am a teacher I can do what I deem appropriate and if that means taking points from my own house then so be it." I gave him a stern look and he slid down in his seat. "Now I will be taking 20 more points from Gryffindor for talking back."

Everybody was silent not one student dared to speak up against that.

"Today I was going to speak to you about possession but since you are all keen on picking on one another and causing one another bodily harm we will be discussing respect and we will be learning from history. And to make sure that the subject is burned into your brain this will go on all month long."

There were a few groans but once again nobody dared argue with me.

"Now since this is a double hour, let's see about taking a trip. But before we go I would like everyone to empty their pockets into my top desk drawer and that includes your wands." I emphasized my point by depositing Debrov's wand in firsts, (the wand I had confiscated). There were many groans but one by one each student emptied their pockets into my drawer as well as their wands.

"You may all retrieve your wands at the end of the lesson, as for these other items I'm sure Mr. Filtch would love to add these to his collection." More groans but I ignored them and led them up to the second floor girl's lavatory.

[To be continued]


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I threw my bag into the corner of mine and Harry's room I was frustrated and lonely because of our schedules we hardly had any time alone together.

McGonagall still hasn't found a permanent teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts even though the curse was broken with Riddles death too many educators were weary to accept the position. So about a week after winter break was over McGonagall had asked Harry and Ron to split the classes among themselves until she could find someone. Since Ron wasn't as good as Harry at DADA he took 2nd years 4th years and 6th years it didn't require him to specify any certain subject relating to the topic, plus he also had Flying lessons to give, this left Harry with The 1st years 3rd years 5th years and 7th years admittedly Harry was more suited for the last two. Harry and Ron had decided to keep the 1st and 2nd year classes together keeping up with Harry's lesson plan he had decided to go with it was working out well but it left us no time to be together.

I was so busy with classes and homework and I was teacher's aid for both McGonagall and Flitwick seeing as my chosen profession was to be a curse breaker like Fleur and Bill. I had originally wanted to join the holy head harpies seeing as I will be a new mother I wouldn't have time for that the training was time consuming and vigorous. So I choose my second choice which isn't bad Bill always said I would make an excellent curse breaker.

I was in the middle of my charms homework when there was a knock on the door. Knowing Harry and Ron had taken the 1st and 2nd years to the old Riddle estate and wouldn't be back till just before dinner I called out, "Come in Hermione its unlocked."

She opened the door and walked over to me I hadn't even looked up from the passage I was reading from.

"Hey, Gin how did you know it was me?" She asked sitting on my bed

At this point I stopped reading and turned to look at her, "Harry and Ron took their 1st and 2nd years to the old Riddle Estate as part of their tolerance month."

She nodded knowingly, "So I actually came to see if you heard about the new DADA teacher."

"Oh, so McGonagall finally found someone who isn't afraid to risk being "cursed"?" I asked putting air quotes around the word cursed

"Yeah, well actually he volunteered," She paused and I nodded for her to continue as I placed an old quill in my book to mark my place, "It's Bill gin, Harry had told him McGonagall was having a hard time finding someone and that she had had to resort to Ask Ron to help."

"Oh, that's pretty cool," I said excitedly, "It's actually kind of weird to have my husband as a teacher, and it won't be as weird with Bill."

"Yeah, McGonagall was saying that she was okay with asking Harry but knew she shouldn't ask him to do it all alone and the only other person she could think of was Ron so she was glad when Bill wrote to her volunteering for the position. She's still going to keep Harry on teaching the 1st and 2nd years."

Well at least that will give him time with me but still keep him busy while I'm in class. Also he told me McGonagall And Kingsley have been constantly bugging him about the memorial he had to force them to task him with the design and practically forbade them from even talking to him about it." I finished with a laugh as I sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"Well if they aren't allowed to talk about it how come they asked me and Ron to speak at the ceremony?"

"Oh, they're just not supposed to talk about the memorial itself, harry left all the planning to them. That's the only thing they can agree on."

We talked a bit more about the memorial and how her classes were doing (she was teaching muggle studies and was a teachers aid for ancient runes) soon enough it was time for dinner so she left me to change.

I met Harry in the Entrance Hall he was juggling a stack of papers while speaking with Hagrid who appeared to have just arrived before me.

"Well 'Arry it was nice chattin' wit ya but I best get up to the staff table Bill arrives in a few minutes and McGonagall is gonna announce him just before dinner."

I watched as Harry waved to Hagrid and proceeded to wait for me as he always did.

"Hi, Harry," I said as I approached him, "Are you read for dinner?"

"Yeah, hi Gin," He said giving me a kiss, "I hope you don't mind I need to work on these sketches during dinner."

"Oh, no I don't mind," I said as we took our seats next to Ron and Hermione, "I know you need to submit them to McGonagall and Kingsley by the end of the week."

He gave me a grateful smile as McGonagall motioned for quite, "Well I know you all are very hungry so I will make this brief as you know we have had Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley teaching our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes so far this year." She paused while several people clapped, "I know you have enjoyed their lessons and they are both very good we all know they were only going to do so temporarily," Several people grumbled in dismay, "so it brings me great pleasure to announce that someone has volunteered to take over the post permanently starting tomorrow." Several students looked up to see who in their right mind would volunteer, I of course already knew so I couldn't help but smile, "Bill Weasley has graciously volunteered to take up the post, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will of course continue teaching the 1st and 2nd years." The entire Hall broke out into applause as Harry and Ron stood and Bill walked up to the staff table closely followed by Fleur, "In addition to Mr. Bill Weasley taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post His lovely wife has agreed to run an exchange program that is to start up next school year. Information about this program will be posted on your common room bulletin boards next week. Now eat up it's been a long day."

With that she sat down and food filled the tables seconds later. I could hear several students conversing with one another about the announcements; however Harry Ron Hermione and I all put our heads together as we ate to help Harry with his sketches. By the time desert arrived the sketches were complete. Harry had tucked them away he would submit them to McGonagall first thing in the morning.

(Harry's POV)

In the 5 weeks since I gave McGonagall my sketches for the memorial, I have had more time for Ginny. When she wasn't in class or doing homework we were talking walks along the grounds (with a cleverly cast warming spell around us as the weather was still cold) and we had taken several trips into Hogsmeade to visit Aberforth. He would complain that he was way too popular for his liking now and days but you could tell he was only kidding he always had a hit of smile on his face and he seemed happier. Even his portrait of Ariana was moved down to the main dining area and we made it a habit to say hi to her and she would tell us that our visits always cheered him up.

Today was a Friday and I was just sitting down to breakfast when an owl came in and landed in front of me. I did not recognize the owl but he was very handsome so I could only assume his letter contained something of great importance

I pulled of the letter and gave him a piece of toast and sent him on his way. I turned over the letter and saw the Gringotts seal upon it. Not knowing what was inside I gingerly opened the envelope and read the contents:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to the events last May some paperwork had been misplaced and upon clean up and sorting we found the wills of your parents, the Lupins, And Mr. Severus Snape. We wish for you to come in for the reading of these Wills on Tuesday March 30, if you are not able to come please let us know and we will send someone to you._

_Hope you are well._

_Sincerely,_

_Garnook Grayslake_

_Head of Magical Estates and Finances_

I read through the letter again, it confused me somewhat. I understood why it took so long for them to get to me we had caused a major mess upon leaving Gringotts on the back of that dragon, and I'm pretty sure had I not gone on the run my parents will would have been read to me when I turned 17. I always knew they had left me more than just the vault I had used all through school which was still plenty full, and I figured as Teddy's Godfather Lupin would have named me in his will. No, none of that confused me what confused me was the fact that Snape had left me something. I no longer hated the man I now have a deeper understanding of why he acted like he hated me. If fact he hadn't hated me he had thought it wouldn't hurt as bad if he pretended to hate me, he had been in love with my mother and I was just the reminder of what he had lost. I had long since forgiven him I guess all there was for me to do was to go and see what he has left me. Curiosity would get the better of me I am sure.

Ginny came up then and sat next to me holding her own letter, "You got a letter from Gringotts too?" She asked kissing me on the cheek

"Yes," I replied as I gave her some eggs and toast (Her usual breakfast), "It seems they found my parents will along with Lupins and Snape's."

She turned to me shocked, "Snape left you something?"

She was surprised yet she knew whatever he left for me I would gladly accept, "Yeah, I have no idea what but I'm going in on Tuesday to find out. What was yours about?"

"I was asked to come in for the Reading of Lupins Will it seems he's left me something as well."

We continued to talk during breakfast we found that Lupin had left something for Ron and Hermione as well and we would all be going to Gringotts together on Tuesday.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

( Harry's POV )

"The weekend quickly passed and after making plans with Bill with my morning classes Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I made our way to Diagon Alley for our appointment at Gringotts. After speaking briefly with a goblin who hopped off his stool and disappeared through a door, Garnook approached us through the same door. After greeting us he led us through another door to a small conference room. We all took seats at one end of the table while Garnook took the seat at the other end where a pile of parchment sat as well as 2 book as and a pile of keys.

"As I am sure you know I have summened you here for the reading of the Lupins will, as the other 2 wills are meant for Mr. Potters ears only we will begin the readi g of the Lupins will. Now I am aware that young Mr. And Mrs. Potter here are the god parents of young Theodore Lupin, in the will the lupins wished for the 2 of you to gain custody of the boy in the event of their deaths, now the grandmother has custody of the boy but upon the making of the will the grandmother had to decline being named sole guardian as her health and age would not permit her to care for the boy on a long term scale. Upon learning of the death 8f the lupins we contacted Mrs. Tonks and asked she keep the boy as custody could not be legalized until the will was found. Now I need to ask would you like to take the boy in keeping in mind that if you were to say no the boy would be placed in a wizarding orphanage."

He looked at us waiting for our response. I turned to Ginny who nodded with a look that said 'as if you even need to ask' so I turned to Garnook and gave him our answer, "There is no question the answer was always going to be yes since the day he asked me to be godfather. "

"Very good now arrangements will be made for the boy to be placed in your care I will ask as soon as we are done reading the wills we discuss some of them. Now as instructed the Lupins home has been sold and all proceeds from the sale have been bequeathed to the 2 of you as well as the contents of their vault," he picked up a key and handed it to me, "Here is the key to the vault in question the contents of which equal 500 thousand galleons." I didn't react I didnt know how so I just let him continue, "the Lupins said they knew you wouldn't want or need the money to either care for the boy or for your own personal use they requested you should do as you see fit with the money either to keep to care for the boy or they suggested maybe a scholarship fund but they expressed great trust in you." Again I sat speechless I felt a tear build up but I suppressed it and I felt Ginny grab my hand I knew without looking that unlike me tears were streaming down her face.

Garnook cleared his throught then proceeded to read, "Now to Mrs. Hermione Weasley the lupins have left you their collection of books in entirety it is and extensive collection collected in their travels. The collection is so extensive it has been placed in a vault here which you may empty at anytime that you wish," he paused and handed her one of the books in front of him and a key from the pile, "here is the key to the vault and the log of its contents we made it for your convenience and as policy when the lupins placed them in our care." Hermione sat just as speechless as I, everyone knew how much she loved books Lupin was no exception.

Garnook then turned to Ron, "Now to Mr Ronald Weasley you have been bequeathed the Lupins entire collection of wizarding artifacts which includes but is not limited to various quidditch items, as with your wife here all objects have been placed in a vault and a log has been made." He paused and handed Ron a key from the pile and the 2nd book.

"The Lupins also left each of you letter, " he shifted through the parchment he pulled out several envelopes and handed them to each of us each labeled and sealed. "They asked that you read them in private, you will see Mr. Potter that I have also handed you an envelope labled for young Theodore it has been instructed that you are to give it to the boy on his 11th birthday."

We were still speechless neither ome of us knew what to say but we all gave a nod in a silent thanks and understanding.

After a few minutes Garnook gestured for the other 3 to leave when Ginny gave him a confused looked he explained to her, "Mrs. Potter I am sure your husband will tell you what he hears here I this room it is policy that only those named in the will are allowed to be present when it is read."

Ginny nodded her understanding as she followed Ron and Hermione out of the room we had made plans that if they were not able to be with me through the reading of the other 2 wills that they would do some shopping.

As soon as the door shut behind them Garnook turned to me, "Now Mr. Potter I will read to you you parents will followed by Severus Snapes will," I nodded in agreement, "I am aware that you already received you trust fund your parents left you that you would have received even if they had lived at the age of 11," again I nodded, "as I'm sure you know they left you much more then that of course, first is the entire contents of their vault which includes 67 million galleons as well as important documents such as deeds, birth certificates, and etc. Also in the vault are several family heirlooms and artifacts passed down through the generations. In addition to what has been left to you in the vault a total of 7 properties have been passed to you as the only heir to the potter line at this time." My mouth sat wide open I knew my parents had been loaded but I never realized how much until now. Garnook ignored my surprised look and continued, "4 of the properties are all Potter estates the oldest and grandest of which originally belonging to the youngest Peverrel brother, now these properties are so heavily warded that only the true owner may see them or cross over the property line, so your wife will be able to of course. Now the 5th property belonged to you mothers parents whom passed it to her which of course now passes to youthere was some argument about who the property should fall to upon you mothers death but it seemed as if your grandparents knew there would be they stipulated that if Lilly Potter did not have an heir in the event of her death the house was to fall to her sister Petunia but seeing as you are in fact Lillies heir the house goes to you not even the fanciest of lawyers muggle or wizard could have changed that outcome. The 6th house is as I am sure your aware the house in Gordics Hallow which even with the Dark Lord death is still cursed and any repairs attempted will fail. The 7th which may surprise you is the house you have lived since that dreadful night is number 4 Privite Drive,"

I held my hand up and stopped him, "I don't want the house give it to the Dursley's I don't want anything to do with it."

He did not seem surprised by me reaction it seems as if the news of their mistreatment of me has spread to even the goblins, he scribbled something on the parchment he was reading from then looked up at me, "Very well Mr. Potter I shall personally take care of that myself, now excluding that last property the valuation of all properties and the sum of your vault which now the contents of your old vault equals a total of 85 million galleons making you the richest wizard in Britain and that doesn't include what was left to you by Mr. Black."

I didn't bother to hide my shock it seems lie just yesterday I was living in that cupboard under the stairs in Duddleys too big hand me downs and now im so rich I wont even know where to begin to know how to use it.

Me again ignored my shock and continued, "Here is the key to your new vault if you would hand me the key to you old vault," I handed him my old key as he traded it for the new one, "now I will read Severus Snapes will, you are the only person specifically mentioned in the will all money from the sale of his house plus the contents of his vault are to be donated to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a scholarship fund to be Named the Evens Fund, which is to be managed by you Mr. Potter, " he handed me a large envelope that looked to be stuffed full of parchment, "all the information on the fund as well as the key to the vault in which the funds are held can be found in this envelope the sum of which is 30 million galleons, now Mr. Snape has left a few personal items," with a flick of his hand a stack of items apeared in front of me, "among these items are several notebooks that once belonged to your mother, a small photo album and a small journal shared by the two of them. He also left you a letter which he requested you share with your friends after you have privately viewed it. That is all concerning the wills Mr. Potter now shall we discuss young Theodore Lupin."

We spoke for another hour about Teddy and in the end it was decided that Ginny and I would take custudy of him right away I had sent a owl to McGonagall about him staying in the castle with us she had promptly responded. She agreed that since the end of term was only 2 months away that having Teddy at the castle wouldn't be a problem at all.

Garnook would make arrangements with Andromada to have her bring Teddy to the castle this weekend. I met up with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at Fred andGeorge's shop (it felt weird to leave out Fred's name it's how we always referred to the shop and I had a feeling we would for a long while) where we had agreed to meet and filled themin on everything. As soon as I finished and they recovered from the shock, Hermione and Ginny instantly announced that they needed to go baby shopping.

"Okay, just dont go overboard, have them charge everything to our account."

Ginny nodded just as Hermione got an excited look on her face, "I know you guys decided to wait to know what your having but Ginny is 6 months along I think we should do you baby shopping as well. I mean not too much just the main thing and then after the baby shower you can get everything else." She said practically bouncing out of her shoes.

We all agreed and in the end the girls talked us into joining them.

We shopped for hours most of the things we bought were for Teddy but we ended up with 3 cribs all convertible, (crib, toddler bed, and full size bed which would magically convert themselves as needed) the girls picked out several items of clothing all for Teddy (we would wait for our own children until after the shower) and an assortment of toys large and small.

We ended up magicing all the things for Teddy to the castle and the things for the babies to The Burrow with a note for Molly to store them until we decided which property we would live at.


End file.
